terrian_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrian Smash Bros.
Terrian Smash Bros. is a Smash Bros. like game featuring SMG4 and Terrian World characters. Stages There are a total of 25 stages in the game. #Mushroom Kingdom #Castle Rooftop #MD&A Village #Space #Mushrommia #Freddy's Pizzeria #Back Alley #Magic, Drama, & Action #Luigi's Mansion #Just Buy It #Performance Stage #City Park #Warehouse #Splatfest Training #Mall #Office #Steve's Farm #Mario's Challenge #Samus's Gunship #Robot Factory #University #High School #Milk Factory #Audition Stage #Scout Camp #Literature Club Characters there are a total of 40 playable fighters. Starter #Mario #Luigi #Mason #SMG4 Unlockable #Meggy #Bob #Fishy Boopkins #Tari #Saiko #Wario #Waluigi #Lucario #Freddy #Bonnie #Chica #Foxy #Purple Guy #Baldi #Bowser #Bowser Jr. #Roy #Lemmy #Toad #Villager #Isabelle #Bendy #Pokemon Trainer #Rosalina #Yoshi #Link #Purple Luigi #Sonic #Chris #Detective Pikachu #Swagmaster & Chris #Pichu #Toon Link #Animdude #Cory #SMG3 #Monika Hacking - NOT AVAILABLE NORMALLY # Master Hand # Crazy Hand Unused (Announcer Voice Clips, Models, And Half-Finished Movesets Found As Evidence Of Existence) # Toadsworth (Most Finished, Mods Have Actually Added The Final Few Moves And Added Him) # Master Hand (Playable Through Hacking; Originally Planned As Both Boss And Fighter) # Joey (No Model Found) # Sammy (No Model Found) # Toaddette (Model, But No Moveset) Sounds The announcer is Bob's voice. It is Willfromafar and has the sped up sound effects just like Bob. Sounds # Welcome! # This Round's Winner Is... # Mario # Luigi # Super Mario Glitchy Four # Mason # Meggy # Bob # Fishy Boopkins # Tari # Saiko # Wario # Waluigi # Lucario # Freddy # Bonnie # Chica # Foxy # Purple Guy # Baldi # Bowser # Bowser Jr. # Roy # Lemmy # Toad # Villager # Isabelle # Bendy # Pokemon Trainer # Rosalina # Yoshi # Link # Purple Luigi # Sonic # Chris # Detective Pikachu # Swagmaster & Chris # Sans # Toon Link # Animdude # Cory # SMG3 # Monika # Adventure! # Vault! # Music! # Sounds! # Battle! # Custom Battle! # Shop! # Team Battle! # Health! # Lives! # Red Team # Blue Team # Yellow Team # Green Team # Purple Team # Orange Team # Bronze Team # Silver Team # Gold Team # Super Mario # The Legend Of Zelda # SMG4 # Terrian World # Five Nights At Freddy's # Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning # Nintendo Entertainment System # Wind Waker # Pokemon # Undertale # Doki Doki Literature Club # Congratulations! # Failure! # Continue? # Success! # Wow! Unused (Found In Game Files) # Sammy # Joey # Master Hand # Toadsworth # Toaddette Modes * Adventure - Go on an adventure, unlock all characters, and fight bosses! * Vault - View Collectables And Sounds. * Shop - Buy Collectables And Passes. * Battle - Battle CPUs and your friends with many different rulesets! * Tournaments - Battle with real people in intense tournaments. Bosses * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * DragonFour * Marx * King Dedede * SMG3 * Sans * Donkey Kong * Animdude * Monsuta Beast * Monika Category:Terrian Smash Bros. Category:Real Life Games